User blog:Blueeighthnote/Ingredients stuck!
Since I'm currently stuck at 409, which requires me to move both ingredients inconveniently, I somehow have too much time in my hands to look for levels that can have ingredients to get stuck in a way that I have to move them. The stupid ingredients are not candies, and can sometimes get stuck......hopelessly: Levels with stuck and dead zones (66-110) Level 74: The first level possible to have an ingredient stuck is Level 74 (the small square in the fifth column). It doesn't do that often, but it is quite annoying. Level 78: Only the middle three columns bring down ingredients. Incredible. I have to make moves in the 4-5-6th columns so that they can slide into them, instead of having to move them out from the 3rd or 7th. Level 82: Okay, only minor, the sides. Despite this, back then I somehow managed to bring it to the sides and it got stuck forever. Level 90: Wow, the sides again. Not to mention vertical striped candies are tricky to make. Level 92: Evil level. Odd columns only? Although it is intresting that if a striped candy set off at the even column, sometimes a "suction effect" occurs. The odd column candies, for some reason, are drawn in; same goes for the ingredients. Quite weird, actually. UPDATE: Nope, it is not suction effect. The candies fall into it because they fill up the space there. Level 95: The notorious hard level. Only the 4th and 6th column allows access through the portal. Once there, special candies (preferably a wrapped + striped giant candy) need to be created in order to finally bring them down. (111-200) Level 117: Possibly the first level to absolutely "force" ingredients to be moved sideways. If the ingredients spawn from the 2nd or 8th column, the best I can do is let them slide to the 3rd or 7th. Level 137: Ingredients are unlikely to fall into dead squares, but if that happens, just......restart. Level 158: Usually if I am careful, ingredients don't go to the side. However, the main reason it is very hard is because, well, chocolate spawners are annoying, and the pipe is too narrow! These two factors make the pipe very easy to be clogged up. Level 164: Just......be careful of the middle column. Level 181: No stuck zones, but......thick meringues make it very, very hard. (201-290) The designers seemed to be bored with the stuck zone concept for a while. Level 234: Still isolated areas, but this time the licorice may interfere with the exit paths by covering them. Level 238: Finally the concept returns. Ingredients drop from the even columns, but exits are in odd columns? I have to utilize "Suction effect". In this level, however, it is usually required, or else I have to make a match on the bottom to hopefully make ingredients slide into the correct columns. Level 242: Didn't get stuck in this level, but then I realized that I was doing the level with ingredients on the sides, which is a lot easier. If it appears at the 5th column (middle), I am forced to move the ingredient sideways twice to the 3rd or 7th column! The pain doesn't stop here. Doing on the sides also requires attention. Sliding the ingredients from 1st to 2nd or 9th to 8th column requires a lot of skill. I need to be lucky with special candies as well. Level 288: There is a chance for ingredients to get into the wrong hole. (291-365) Level 296: Didn't expect it to be on the list, but sometimes ingredients just love hugging to the sides so much that they annoy me the most. Level 315: ''' Oh my......this is the level. I have no idea how I managed to do it the 4th try, but now it gives me a really disgusting taste. There are 3 ingredients, 2 of which I have to move them to the middle columns. I have to move both ingredients to the sideways, two spaces. What a tedious task! And the licorices just love to mess with my plans. Plus, these charmeleon candies at the bottom can sometimes be playing against me - in a very hard way. Level 352: Don't know why they hang on to the 4th or 8th column, but oh well. '''Level 361: "Another one? Look, I told your little friend I ain't paying for that!" The dispenser is broken, allowing ingredients to start on odd columns while I need them to be on the even ones. On a side note, a lot of levels I tend to get stuck are those with 3-layer meringues (147 is a perfect example, while 152 fits in pretty well), while rarely 5-layer ones (except 305 and 311). (366-410) (Level 368 is possible but I'll have to look up for more) Level 387: Really? The 3rd and 7th column are not available to drop down ingredients as the stupid chocolate machines blocked them. Level 409: The level that I'm stuck on. Apparently, if I'm capable of moving the ingredients to the sides and eat up all pieces of cake, I win. Sadly the two scenerios together haven't happened to me yet. There are 16 pieces of cake, which, compared to 1, is too hard for me right now. Epilogue There, I think I summed up these levels pretty well. If I put something wrong or miss something, feel free to inform me about it. Category:Blog posts